Hilarious Punishment
by Cacow
Summary: England tries -and fails- to find out the truth about who broke his precious plate. Suffice to say, everybody ends up laughing at him. Yes, even himself! Baby!America and Canada!


_A/N Okay, this is my first posted fic so the characters are probably all wrong -sheepish smile- and what not but if you take time out of your day to review -please oh pretty please review, even to say you hated it!- don't go easy on me, because I really want to know what I did wrong -or more unlikely, right- so I can fix it! Thank you! So without further adieu... _

Hilarious Punishment

Canada glanced over at America and pleaded with his eyes that he just own up.

_Please, please, please just own up! Swats really, really hurt!_ He thought. America's eyes flashed in defiance.

He would _not _own up to it. It wasn't his fault England's plates broke easily. Yes, he did _accidentally_ knock it over when trying to _enthusiastically _tell Northern Ireland about his adventures that day but it had been an accident. He was not about to take the blame. Okay, really it was more that he didn't want England to swat him. Using his own eyes to signal to Canada not to say a word he looked back to England who had taken to glaring at each of the brothers in turn.

England gripped the wooden spoon tighter in his hands, his knuckles were getting whiter. That plate was _irreplaceable. _

"Who broke the plate? Just own up and I won't punish you half as bad." England growled.

Scotland and Wales had congregated in the doorway. Scotland was shaking his head. Wales was just looking upon the situation with utter sympathy for the two young colonies.

England transferred his gaze towards Northern Ireland. "So, do you know who broke the plate?" Deciding he was more likely to get an answer out of an adult.

"Um...No?" came the unsure reply.

England sighed and turned back to the children sitting with a scared expression on their faces as Northern Ireland slipped out of the room as fast as he could.

"If one of you two doesn't own up, I will have to swat the both of you!" England threatened. He knew that America, the more likely of the two to have caused this whole incident, (which rationally he would have assumed this and just been kind and _asked _Mathew if it was Alfred who had done this, but he wasn't being very rational at the moment because his very rare plate had been broken) would be, as he claimed, "the hero" and not let his brother be punished for a crime he didn't commit. That way he wouldn't have to punish the innocent of the two brothers. Or so he hoped.

Tears formed at the corners of Mathews violet blue eyes as his bottom lip quivered slightly at the thought of being punished. He knew it going to hurt but he loyally kept his mouth shut, just as Alfred had asked.

America glanced over at his brother and bit his lip as he made this observation. He didn't want Mathew to get hurt. He debated to himself if he should do the heroic thing and face the consequences of his boisterous actions or keep quiet, in which case they would both suffer. Taking in a deep broken breath he decided to tell England it was his entire fault when England suddenly decided to shout "For goodness sake, tell me who did it ,now!" scaring the words out of his mouth in a rushed whisper "Ididitall,I'msosorry,pleasedon'tpunishcanadaitwasn'thisfault"

"What was that, boy?" England demanded in a low and menacing tone.

The young blond couldn't bring himself to reply. He could see a glint in England's eye.

"Come on, speak up."England coaxed.

Scotland and Wales were still in the corner and had been joined by an anxious Northern Ireland who had plucked up the courage to come within a ten meter radius of a very angry England. America still couldn't speak.

"I said speak up!"

"Geez, It's only a plate, Scaring the living day lights out o' wee bairns over a plate!" Scotland muttered.

"It was not just a plate!" snarled the riled up nation in what would later be described as a whiney tone, (even if at the time it had scared even Scotland, slightly. Not that he would ever admit it) slamming the all but forgotten wooded spoon in his hand on the table with such force that the head snapped off. The room was silent for moment.

The silence was broken by a loud roll of laughter coming from Scotland. Wales soon followed suit and so did, a little more hesitant of the fuming Arthur, Northern Ireland. In five minutes time the whole room was in hysteria. Even timid Canada was chuckling at the whole scene. England was still standing holding on to the handle of the spoon with a comically shocked expression on his face. This just fueled the laughter of the others to continue. Blinking slowly three times England managed to pull himself out of his shell shocked state enough to realize they were laughing _at him! _

"Sh...Shut up, you bloody gits! Stop laughing at me!" He yelled trying to regain at least _some_ of his dignity.

"B...but it was ju...just so funny! And the ex...expression on you f...face!" spluttered Wales between loud chuckles.

England continued to glower darkly at his brothers.

"But England, you must have found th...that at least s...slightly funny! I m...mean it ju...just broke, in your ha..." America's sentence dissolved into giggles.

England, lips twitching with effort of keeping a straight face, told the twins to kindly leave the room as he smirked, eventually giving in to the hilarity that had over taken the house hold.

* * *

In their bedroom, America and Canada collapsed in to each others arms and laughed for goodly long time. Whether by this point they were still laughing at the "spoon incident" as it would become to be named in the years that followed or at the sheer relief that England had seemed to forget about his fit of anger, for now at least, neither of them really ever knew.

_AN. Sorry, but another one! __oh and this story actually happened, sort of, with my mother as England and Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland her sisters. __It was totally inspired by Orpah's story Guilty! You should read it, it's much better than mine! XD_


End file.
